justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Gold Move
A Gold Move is a special dance move that gives a huge amount of points if done correctly. When it is obtained the player will get a YEAH!. Gold Moves were first introduced in Just Dance 2, replacing Shake Moves in Just Dance, and has appeared in every game to date, even in spinoffs such as Just Dance Kids and the Japan-exclusive'' Just Dance Wii'' games. Unlike Shake Moves, Gold Moves appear in every song. So far, the songs tied with the greatest number of Gold Moves in the franchise are Proud Mary ''and ''Ninja Re Bang Bang. On average, Gold Moves offer 200-300 points. In every game, Gold Moves change sound effects and the pictogram design. The pictograms for the moves are displayed as completely golden in Solo routines, however, in Duets and Dance Crews, the pictograms have their respective color, but they're shining golden. The gold moves in some songs are outlined in red, and keep their normal pictogram color (only for Duets, Trios, and Dance Crews), which is the case for Dark Horse, Danse, Macarena, Maria (Sweat), Could You Be Loved, Candy, Speedy Gonzales, and Hey Mama. In other songs, they can be outlined in pink (Don't Worry Be Happy) or even in black and golden (In the Summertime). Gold Moves in duets and Dance Crews are often obtained by all the players simultaneously but not always. They can also be obtained separately or in a "wave," example: Player 1 gets their Gold Move first and directly after Player 2 gets theirs. Starting from Just Dance 3 , if a Gold Move is performed correctly, the Wii-Mote and PlayStation Move will vibrate. The Wii-Mote and PlayStation Move will also make a sound if correctly received, barring Just Dance 4. In Just Dance 4 dance crews, when gold moves are performed in a row, the pitch gets higher. In Just Dance Now and ''Just Dance 2015 '' Motion Controller, the phone will make a sound if the player does a Gold Move correctly. In the Just Dance Kids games, the Gold Move pictograms have the same colour as the normal pictograms but they have a gold surrounding them. In ABBA: You Can Dance, the circles that contain the Gold Move pictograms are golden. Trivia *Some songs from Just Dance reappeared in later games with gold moves added to the routine, replacing Shake Moves. *In Miss Understood’s Mashup, there is a hidden Gold Move wherein Wild Wild West (Extreme)’s part. It appears without effects and pictograms. *When Barbra Streisand appears with the first Gold Move in Just Dance 2014 Mashups, it appears without the Gold Move pictogram, but the move is still treated and counted as a Gold Move. *''Tetris’s Gold Move is worth about 770 points. Conventional Pictograms Fame GM 1.png|Fame’s Gold Moves Specially Colored Pictograms DarkHorseGoldMove1.png|''Dark Horse Gold Move; notice how it keeps the original pictogram color but is outline in red. Speedy Gonzales - Gold Move 1 & 2.png|Same applies to Speedy Gonzales. DanseGM.png|Another example is in Danse. Macarena GM 1.png|As well as in Macarena. Maria Sweat GM1.PNG|Also on María (Sweat). CouldYouBeLovedGM1.png|Also in Could You Be Loved. CandyGM.png|Also in Candy. HM GM P.png|And on Hey Mama. Don't Worry Be Happy GM P2.png|In Don't Worry Be Happy the ouline is pink instead of red/golden. In The Summertime GM 2.png|In In the Summertime, the outline is black and golden. Gold Moves in games GoldMoveInJD2.gif|Gold Move in Just Dance 2/Just Dance Wii GoldMoveInJD3.gif|Gold Move in Just Dance 3/Just Dance: GH/BO GoldMoveInJD4.gif|Gold Move in Just Dance 4 GoldMoveInJD14.gif|Gold Move in Just Dance 2014/Just Dance Wii U GoldMoveInJD15.gif|Gold Move in Just Dance 2015 GoldMoveInJD16.gif|Gold Move in Just Dance 2016/Just Dance Unlimited GoldMoveInJDN.gif|Gold Move in Just Dance Now GoldMoveInJDN2.gif|Gold Move in Just Dance Now (Beta/Newer version) GoldMoveInJDW2.gif|Gold Move in Just Dance Wii 2 GoldMoveInJDY.gif|Gold Move in Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition Videos Just Dance goldmove Soundeffect "Dance Crew" Just Dance Goldmove Soundeffect "Duet" 2 Examples Just Dance Gold Move Soundeffect References Site Navigation fr:Les Gold Moves Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 2 Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2016 Category:Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Wii Category:Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Just Dance Wii U Category:Just Dance Kids Category:Just Dance Kids 2 Category:Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition